Ugh! My Life Is So Complicated!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cece and Ty are married and they get a big suprise! Tinka feels like it's more than "liking" Flynn, but is nervous to tell him. Also showing Rocky and Deuce's wedding in this sequel! Dina trying to break them up! Gunther and Trinity are shy to eachother!


**Ugh! My Life Is So Complicated!**

_Cy_

_Summary_

Cece and Ty are married and they get a big suprise! Tinka feels like it's more than "liking" Flynn, but is nervous to tell him. Also showing Rocky and Deuce's wedding in this sequel! Is Dina trying to break them up? Gunther and Trinity are really shy around eachother. They may look like a couple to everyone, but do they know if they're a couple themselves?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ty and I are pulling up in our driveway. We got a house before our honey moon. Our honey moon lasted a week and 5 days! So I should have enough time to try on my dress for Rocky's wedding. Wow... Rocky and Deuce... Who would have thought Deuce would have commited?<p>

"Here we are! This is our home! This is the place where the Blue's live." I exclaim with a grin.

"I know. I'm so happy your _my_ Mrs. Blue!" He says grinning also.

"How do you think everyone did with moving are stuff in?" I ask nervously.

"_Ummm_ I think we are gonna have to check that out ourselves..." He replies.

We get out of the car and Ty gets the key that they were supposed to leave under the mat.

"Is it there?" I ask and right when I did he found it.

"Yup." He says with a smirk causing me to role my eyes.

"Then unlock the door Mr. Blue." I say and he looks slightly embarressed when he realizes he's been looking at me. Or should I say staring?

"_Oh_ yeah right..."

We walk inside and everything looks like... Not broken?

"Why isn't anything broken?" I ask confused.

"I don't know! Maybe Deuce didn't help?" He suggests.

"Suprise!" Everyone shouts and jumps out at us.

"_Oh_ my cheese!" I scream. Lets just say they freaked me out a little...

"Cheese? Where?" Flynn asks exitedly causing Tinka to chuckle.

"I'm offended!" Deuce states angrily.

"I meant the other Deuce." Ty says naturally. He lied like he knew Deuce was going to say that. Ty is a pro liar! Lucky for me he don't lie to me!

"_Oh_..." Deuce says stupidly. Did Deuce really believe him? Deuce can be a moron sometimes...

"Deuce hunny... He was lying! Do you know anyone with the name Deuce I mean come on!" Rocky says with a scoff.

"Hey you lied to me Ty! And to think your my best man! Wait Rocky? Did you just make fun of my name?" Deuce asks pretending to be hurt. Well I think he was pretending.

"No I meant-" Rocky starts.

"Don't make fun of Deuce! _See_ Deuce? This is why you should have came back to me." Dina? Says in a huff.

"How did you get in here?" Deuce asks confused.

"Trinity let me in." She says simply.

"Trinity!" Everyone, but Gunther shouts at her.

"What I- _Um_ how was I supposed to know she wasn't wanted here." Trinity says with embarressment. **(A/N Ok so Trinity is me LOL that is exactly what I would have said. I would have been super embarressed!)**

"She didn't know! Give her a break!" Gunther says and puts a comforting arm around her.

"Sorry. It's just Dina is not welcome here." I inform her.

"_Oh_ I didn't know I'm sorry... Do you want me to get her out?" She asks awkwardly.

"Still here!" Dina exclaims annoyed.

"Yes, get her outta here!" Deuce answers for me.

"Hey it's Ty and I's house!" I exclaim and look at Ty as if for an answer.

"Get her outta here!" Ty and I shout at the same time. Another thing I love about my husband is he can read me so well.

"On it boss!" Trinity jokes.

"You and Rocky do not love eachother! I know that! You still love me Deuce! I'll get you no matter what!" Dina yells as Trinity "shows" Dina the door.

"Well that was interesting..." I say weirdly.

"I'm really sorry I let her in. I didn't know." Trinity says sadly. Trinity has black hair with blond highlights. You wouldn't expect me Cece "the ocean" to hang out with her. She's more in the goth catagory, but she's a really nice person.

"You couldn't have known." Gunther says and wraps Trinity in another hug.

"_Awwww_ couple hugs!" Tinka says cutely and hugs Flynn. Next thing you know we're all hugging. When we all get out of our hugs we notice Gunther and Trinity are blushing like crazy.

"Why didn't you guys couple hug?" I ask confused. Why wouldn't they hug? They are a couple. Right?

"'Cause we're not a couple..." Trinity mutters awkwardly.

"Really? You could've fooled us!" Rocky exclaims trying to ease the awkwardness, but making it worse by far!

"_Oh_..." Guther says.

"So I think we should get going and leave you kids here to unpack!" My mom says exitedly and gives me a hug goodbye.

"We are not kids! I'm married!" I say while flaunting my ring.

"_Ooooh_ that's a nice ring! How did you afford it Ty?" My mom asks in awe.

"Well I wanted to do something special for Cece." Ty says with a grin. It's not every day you get a mother-in-law happy with you!

"Trying to impress the mother-in-law are you?" My mom jokes.

"If it's working." Ty says and shines a smile that shows his amazing dimples!

"I see why you like him!" My mom whispers in my ear. I nod my head aggressively.

"Ready to go?" Gary asks politely.

"Yeah, bye Cece, love you." My mom says as she walks out of my house.

"Bye love you guys!" I say and wave.

"Love you to!" Gary shouts and him and my mom drive off.

"So you guys ready to help unpack?" I ask with a grateful smile.

"Of course, since you like me and all." Ty says with a cocky voice.

"_Ummm_ news flash, we're married of course I like you! Ya moron!" I exclaim.

"And your sure you love eachother?" Rocky asks jokingly.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Ty asks with a laugh.

"It feels kinda awkward being in here with all these couples..." I hear Trinity whisper to Gunther.

"They so like eachother." I whisper in Ty's ear.

"Duh!" Ty exclaims in a childish voice.

"You know what I love about our relationship? The fact that we still treat eachother the way we did when we were kids." I say and stick my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha." He says mockingly.

* * *

><p>It's two hours later and I am exausted!<p>

"I think I'm gonna head out. Do you want me to come by tomorrow and help again?" Gunther asks.

"Ok, yeah, that'd be great thanks." I say with a smile.

"Gunther, can you take me home please?" Trinity asks awkwardly.

"I drove with you and I don't think my perents would want to drive all the way out here and pick me up." She says shyly.

"Sure." He says nicely. How can he not see she totally likes him! They're made for eachother!

"Bye guys." Trinity says as her and Gunther walk out.

"_Oh_ and Rocky, if you dress me up in something bright pink like Cece did, your dead!" Trinity threatens. I know for a fact she doesn't mind pink! I asked her!

"Come on..." Gunther says with a sigh that was really hiding his laughter. He practacly drags her out of here. Yeah, they are so perfect for eachother!

"You said you like it!" I yell even though I know they couldn't hear me.

"We should probably be heading out to." Deuce says sadly. Under all the headphones he's a pretty nice guy.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Cece. Oh and tomorrow we need to find a way to get Trinity and Gunther together." Rocky says before her and Deuce leave.

"So I guess we should head to bed Mr. Blue." I say.

"Yup... We got a long day tomorrow! We only got a quarter of our stuff unpacked Mrs. Blue!" Ty exclaims.

"You my friend have a lot of stuff!" I tease.

"Yeah, well- your right... I have a lot of stuff... I was going to say you have more, but that would be a lie..." He says in a defeated tone.

"I win!"

"I know..."

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah _uhhh_ there's a funny thing about that..."

"What did you do and am I gonna think it's so "funny"?"

"_Ummm_ not just me. Deuce, Gunther, Flynn, and Gary to... We kinda dropped the matress and some springs came out..."

"Ty! We just bought that!"

"I know. It was Deuce's fault."

"_Uh huh_..." I mock.

"So you wanna sleep on the floor?" He asks shamefuly.

"No, but since you screwed up the mattress we have to." I say with fake annoyance.

"Come on." He says.

We grab some blankets and pillows and spread them out.

"Good night." I say tiredly as I turn off the light.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh<em>! I feel really sick! I look over at the clock and see it's 8:53 am. I have time off of Shake It Up! so I don't have to be at work. _Uh oh_ I think I'm gonna- I run to the bathroom and... Puke yuck. I feel someone smoothing out my hair. _Oh_ no is it Ty? I don't want him seeing me like this.

"What's wrong Ce?" Ty asks confused.

I get my head out of the toilet area and say "I- I don't know, but I feel really sick!"

"I'll get the new couch in place so you can sit." He says with a comforting smile then walks out.

"Ok. Thanks..." I say. What if I'm pregnant? I mean having a kid with Ty would be great, but this soon? Am I ready for that?

I walk out to the living room where Ty just finished moving the couch in place.

"Your the best husband ever!" I exclaim.

"I know I am!" He says with a cheeky smile.

"Lets not get _to_ ahead of our selves here..."

"I'm hungry. Make me food." I add.

"Yes, your majesty." He says and bows. I like that...

"Well get to it!" I exclaim.

"Right now?" He whines.

"Yes, your queen wants food." I say with a smirk.

"Lets not get to ahead of our selves here..." He says repeating what I said. I stick out my tongue. I seem to do that alot around Ty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXTinka's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm dating Flynn and loving it! I'm worried about one thing though... I thing I'm falling in love with him. The thought scares me, especially since he's turning 14 and I don't know... 14 is kind of the age where he meets more girls. I don't know if I can take a heart break that painful. Ugh! My life is so complicated!<p>

"Hey Tinka." Came Flynn's cheerful voice.

"Hi Flynn." I say happily. His mear existence makes my world brighter. I had so many emotions when Cece told me Flynn likes me. At first I was mad cause I thought she was lying to me, but the more she told me the more I believed her. Look where it got me! Hopelessly in love!

"Sittin' here. I'm bored. When are we going to help Cece and Ty unpack some more?" I ask.

"Maybe in about... An hour or so."

"Cool. Can you believe it? I mean what 5 years ago they were just friends or best friends brother."

"Yeah, I never thought Cece could care for anyone, but herself."

"And I never thought Ty could! He was a player. I'm just glad he's changed his ways."

"Yeah! But if he breaks Cece's heart he is dead!" He says in a murderous tone.

"He won't... So what should we do about Trinity and Gunther?" I question.

"I don't know. They obviously like eachother!"

"Yeah, I felt sorry for her yesterday."

"She looked like she was about to cry. Gunther comforted her! Proof he likes her. I'm pretty sure he likes her back." Flynn says. Flynn has grown up a _lot_ since he was 9. I mean who else would say sommething that mature? I know I wouldn't...

"It's not her fault Dina is practicaly stalking Rocky and Deuce!"

"I know! Rocky said she shows up like everywhere!"

"I never liked Dina. She always seemed annoying to me."

"Hey Tinka..." Flynn starts.

"Yeah?" I ask. I wonder what he's gonna say. What if he breaks up with me?

"I _ummm_ I know we just started dating and all... But I kinda wanna tell you something." He says awkwardly.

"What's that?" I ask nicely even though I'm dying to know what he has to say!

"I love you..." He says nervously. I'm sure my smile got 10 times bigger. He loves me?

"I love you to!" I exclaim and tackle him in a hug.

"So what now?" He asks.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Not really."

"Then come on!" I exclaim and pull him to my driveway. He's gonna learn to dance!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXRocky's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe Dina did that! I didn't mean to shout at Trinity. I actually felt really bad about that. I was just mad at Dina and I took it out on Trinity. <em>Ugh<em> my life is so complicated!

"Can you believe Dina?" Deuce asks. Deuce and I are in our natural postition, together cuddling on a couch.

"No. I never thought she'd do that. Do you think she's gonna try and break us up before the wedding?" I ask sadly. I've always liked Deuce, but I never wanted to go the low that is breaking up a happy couple.

"She can try, but she's not gonna win." He informs me.

"I love you." I say with a smile as I cuddle closer to him.

"I love you to." He says and even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was smiling.

"I feel bad for yelling at Trinity."

"You shouldn't. She let her in."

"She thought that Dina was one of Cece's friends."

"What's with her and Gunther?"

"I don't know, but I know she "likes" Gunther." I confirm as I get out of our "Natural" position.

"Obviously! She's like always staring at him! He "likes" her to. He's just to nervous to ask her out."

"We should all meet and find a way to get them together!" I exclaim exitedly.

"There's 1 problem..." He says sadly.

"Make that 2..." I just remembered another problem.

"I promised Gunther I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I did to... _Errr_ I mean Trinity. I promised Trinity." I say with a laugh.

"I thought you meant Trinity." Deuce says laughing also.

"I'm sure when we get them together they won't care that we blew their secrets!" I exclaim.

"True... But what if they break up?"

"_Ooh_ tough one... Deny it?"

"Might work. Anyway, lets talk about us!" He says and pulls me back into our position that we left when we got exited.

"Can you believe our wedding is in 3 days?" I ask exitedly.

"I know! I can't wait to see you in your dress! Since you wouldn't let me see it before..." He says then mutters at the end.

"Hey it's bad luck!" I say and smack his shoulder playfuly.

"Just don't dress Trinity in pink." He says defensivly.

"I won't she already threatened me! Why do our conversations keep going back to Trinity or Gunther?"

"Maybe it's a sign we need to get them together!" He says and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Am I gonna do your eyebrows before the wedding?" I ask sweetly.

"Ha ha very funny! Could you?..."

"Of course hunny."

"When should we go over to help Cece and Ty?"

"_Ummm_ in about... 30 minutes!" I exclaim and jump up.

"What's wrong?" He asks confused.

"I need to get ready!"

"_Oh_.."

"I'm gonna get in the shower!" I exclaim as I walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get in the shower!" Rocky exclaims s she walks off to the bathroom.<p>

"Deuce... Why not leave her for me? We have so much more in common." Dina says sadly. Dina? How did she get in here? _Ugh_! My life is so complicated!

"How did you get in here Dina?" I ask with annoyance and confusion.

"Doesn't matter. Now answer me! Why not leave her for me? We have loads more in common!"

"Because I love her. I don't see why you can't just be happy for me. Yes, we do have a lot in common... But that's not always right... I love Rocky cause I find something differant out about her every day! Today I found out she thinks a potato could kil someone. You were right. We didn't have a spark and I'm sorry if you think we do, but I _do_ love Rocky."

"But- I- I love you Deucey."

"I don't love you. I could file a restraining order Dina, your stalking us!" I say angrily.

"Ok... I guess I understand. Could I have one kiss before I leave?" She asks.

"No. Rocky and I are getting married and that's considered cheating 'cause it is." I explain.

"Alright then. I guess this is goodbye?" She asks and a single tear falls on her cheek. She comes up and gives me a hug then walks out the door.

"Was that hard?" Rocky asks while leaning up against the doorway.

"A little. Not nearly as hard as it would be to watch you walk out of that door. Plus I don't like seeing girls cry." I say sadly whill hugging her.

"I love you..., but I came back out to get a towel." She says with a smirk.

She gets a towel and goes back in to take a shower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I told Gunther and Trinity the wrong time to come by so I can talk to Flynn, Tinka, Rocky, and Deuce. Well Ty to, but he don't count.<p>

"Hey you feelin' any better?" Ty asks when he comes in the room.

"Yeah!" I lie. I feel a little better, but I don't want him to worry. I already know why I feel like this. It's because-

"You know I can tell when your lying right? Never mind. You will tell me when your ready." He says with a smile. _Awwww_ he's so cute! He's giving me space! I knew I loved him for more than just his looks! (Which I like a lot!)

_~Ding Dong~_

"I'll get that-" Ty starts.

"No! I want to get it." I say with pouty lips.

"Fine, but only cause I broke the bed!"

"So you admit it." I say with a mysterious look.

"Yes, now go answer the door." He says with a laugh.

"Hey Flynn. Hi Tinka." I say with a smile.

"Hey Cece." Tinka says nicely.

"_Umm_ Cece... Why do you look... How do I put this... Terrible?" Flynn asks. Right after he asks that Tinka elbows his ribs and looks at me nicely. That was pretty funny!

"What he meant to say was "Are you okay?"." Tinka say while looking at Flynn with the evil eye.

"She got sick this morning." Ty says. Tinka looks at me for a nano second and I just look down.

"Hey Rocky and Deuce are here!" I exclaim as I see Rocky and Deuce pull up.

"I'm gonna get like _umm_ not disgusting." I say and laugh.

"You could never look disgusting." Ty says and kisses my cheek.

"But your comin' pretty close right now." Flynn says with a snicker.

"I got you and Tinka together don't be to mean to me!" I say and stick my nose in the air.

I walkto mine and Ty's bedroom and look for something decent to wear. After I do I walk out there and see that everyone is crammed on to that one couch.

"Comfy?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Not really." Rocky says as she gets up. Tinka then gets up.

"Ok you guys talk about ways to encourage Gunther to ask Trinity out and we'll think of ways to encourage Trinity to ask Gunther out." Rocky says happily.

"Ok." Deuce says.

We walk into another room and sit down.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Rocky blurts out.

"Hey I know I went a little overboard with the food on my honeymoon, but no need to call me fat!" I say hurt, but I know what she means...

"Not like that... I mean... Tinka said you got sick today." Rocky corrects herself.

"I- yeah..." I say slightly ashamed.

"Your gonna have a baby?" Tinka squeals.

"_Shhh_! I haven't told Ty yet!" I exclaim.

"Well you need to like tell him soon!" Rocky says exitedly.

"I know... When?" I ask nervously.

"How about now?" Tinka suggests.

"Later! _Ugh_ my life is so complicated!" I groan.

"Fine, so lets talk about Trinity and Gunther then." Rocky says.

"Well I think we should just say "Ask Trinity out or your dead" to Gunther." I say casually.

"Do you think that would work?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know. Or we could just tell the one that the other likes them." Tinka suggests.

"Fine with me." I say.

"Cool so we got a plan." Rocky agrees.

We walk back out to the living room and see they guys sipping coke while watching tv!

"Dudes!" I exclaim annoyed.

"This isn't what it looks like." Flynn says awkwardly.

"_Uh huh_... So what ideas did you come up with for Gunther?" Rocky asks knowingly. She even has her foot tapping! _Oh_ she's good!

"Well _umm_-" Ty starts.

"Don't worry we only had 2 ideas. We just keep telling them how they like eachother and stuff. We're putting that one in motion when they get here, which should be about... Now." I say while looking at a clock and right at that moment to the bell rings.

"How did you do that?" Ty asks suprised.

"It's a secret... Now go answer the door Mr. Blue." I say mockingly.

"Come in cute couple." Ty says with a smirk causing them both to blush.

"I thought we told you we aren't a couple." Gunther says as he turns redder.

"Really? 'Cause you both obviously like eachother." I say while putting an elbow on Ty's shoulder and leaning on him.

"I _umm_ Cece stop." Trinity says and tears start to form in her eyes. Does she like him that much? I thought it was just like a crush or something.

"Can we come in?" Gunther asks with an annoyed tone, but masked behind it was embarressment.

"Sure second cutest couple!" I exclaim while letting them come in.

"Second?" Rocky asks confused.

"Yeah, Ty and I are the cutest." I say in a "duh" voice.

"I couldn't agree more." Ty says cutely while tapping my nose making me giggle.

"Hello! We're still here! I don't enjoy watching my sister make goo goo eyes at her husband!' Flynn exclaims annoyed.

"Sorry." I say quietly. Well that was embarressing...

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Trinity whispers in my ear loudly. How did Gunther not hear her?

"How did you not just hear her?" I ask Gunther.

"I know I did." Tinka says raising her hand. Soon we all raise our hands including Gunther.

"I'm bad at whispering..." She whispers, but this time it's whispering.

"You just whispered there!" I joke.

"Yeah, and don't feel bad. Gunther likes you to." Rocky says dumbly. Trinity is gonna kill us...

Trinity and Gunthers mouths are gaping at us.

"Just kiss already." Deuce says annoyed. They didn't waste another second cause they kissed right then. Then the rest of us kiss our partner.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper as Ty and I break apart. He looks frozen.

"_Uhh_ Ty?" Flynn asks confused. All the girls except for Trinity look at me knowingly. Does he not want kids? What if he divorces me?

After about 20 seconds of Ty being frozen Trinity yells, "What?" And Gunther just looks at her lovingly.

"You- your sure?" Ty asks. He looks like he's about to faint.

"Yeah, you okay?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah!" He exclaims as he picks me up and spins me around.

"_Haha_ Ty!" I yell happily.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" He says exitedly.

"_Ummm_ actually I think I am..." I say matter of factly.

"Either way!" He says noncholantly.

"Your what?" Everyone, but Tinka and Rocky yell. Well Ty and I don't, but you know what I mean.

"My girl's pregnant." Ty says happily.

"I'm pregnant." I repeat.

"She's pregnant." Almost everyone says at the same time.

"And you just found out about this?" Gunther asks Ty.

"Yeah, I just found out. When did you find out?" Ty asks me. It's like a train _haha_!

"Earlier today." I say with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>XXXXXXNo Ones POVXXXXXX<em>**

* * *

><p>"Now I know how Ty felt! What if I throw up on her? Will she still love me? <em>Ugh<em>! My life is so complicated!" Thinks Deuce.

"She's going to be coming soon." Gunther whispers to Deuce as he sees Trinity walk down the aisle.

"I'm so nervous!" Deuce quietly exclaims.

"Chill dude. It'll get easier." Ty whispers soothingly.

"There's my girl!" Flynn whispers exitedly as Tinka walks down the aisle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but look at mine!" Ty quietly exclaims as he sees Cece walk down.

Deuce's breah hitches when he sees Rocky. "She's beautiful." Deuce thinks quietly aloud.

Rocky walks all the way up the aisle.

"I'm going to ask Deuce to say his vowels first." The pastor says.

"What have I to give you, Rocky?  
>The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry,<br>and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my wife, because I will love you forever. Deuce says emotionally.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Deuce, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife, Take this ring as a sign of my love." Rocky says lovingly.

"You may kiss the bride!" The pastor shouts and without wasting another moment, Deuce brings their lips together as their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**A/N**

**Sequel to "Every Wedding Brings Drama!" that is a sequel to "Jet Lag" I have a lot of sequels LOL Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please review. Reviews make my day!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes... Not my best subject in school LOL**

**P.s Cy forever!**


End file.
